Pandora
by AydenQuileute
Summary: OS - " Il rêve couché sur un parquet, dans les bras de sa mère, dessinée à la craie, tous les soirs en secret, ce dessin il le fait, trait pour trait, à partir d'un portrait " - Calogero. Sa mère ? Elle est morte quand elle avait neuf ans. Mais elle est morte pour les autres, pas pour elle. Pour Luna, sa mère restera dans son cœur, dans sa tête, dans sa vie...


Pandora

* * *

><p><em>Si nous pouvions disposer de l'immortalité, c'est notre mère que, la première, nous rendrions immortelle<em>

Philippe Gerfaut.

…

_Le portrait -_ Calogero

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil entraient dans cette maison par la seule fenêtre ouverte. Les ombres dansaient sur les murs roses de la chambre. Des papillons y volaient, des oiseaux chantaient l'aube naissante. Dans son lit, une petite fille aux cheveux d'or se réveillait. Ses petits yeux bleus s'ouvrirent à force d'être chatouillés par les battements d'ailes d'un papillon. Elle rigolait, perdue dans ses draps et ses peluches.<p>

Le soleil n'était pas encore arrivé jusqu'à sa chambre, elle sentait sa chaleur, sans pour autant le voir. Alors, elle attendit. Elle s'assit dans son lit, regardant autour d'elle. Vérifiant si les murs n'avaient pas changés, si toutes ses affaires étaient bien à leur place. Elle regardait les bocaux sur son étagère. Les chenilles bleus et vertes étaient toujours là, bien sages. A leurs côtés, les prunes dirigeables qu'elle avait cueilli la veille, gesticulaient, s'éclataient contre les parois en verre. Elle souffla lorsqu'elle se souvint que son père lui avait recommandé de ne pas les toucher la veille. Elle aurait dû l'écouter...

Elle sentait le soleil chauffait sa peau, de plus en plus. Alors, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et le vit. Il était éclatant de lumière, ses yeux bleus faiblirent face à lui. Et enfin, elle sut que c'était le moment.

D'un coup, elle se leva, arrachant au passage une photo sur le mur à sa droite. Elle courait dans les escaliers, on aurait presque dit qu'elle volait tant elle allait vite. Elle arriva dans la cuisine ronde, où tous les meubles avaient une forme arrondi pour s'adapter aux murs. Son père, assis sur une chaise bancale devant la petite table, tournait sa cuillère dans son café. Lorsqu'il vit sa fille, son visage s'éclaira, et un sourire sincère apparut sur ses lèvres. Il recula sa chaise et sa fille vint se poser sur ses genoux. Alors qu'elle parlait avidement en bougeant sa tête, ses cheveux entrèrent en collision avec la tasse de son père, et elle la renversa. Mais elle ne fit pas attention, et son père non plus.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier.

Toujours sur les genoux de son père, la petite fille aux grands yeux bleus lui montra la photo qu'elle avait volé à sa chambre. Le regard de son père devint bleu orageux, comme tourmenté. La petite fille, anxieuse mettait ses doigts dans sa bouche - ou serait-ce ses cheveux ? - , attendant le verdict de son père.

« Tu es sûre, ma puce ? demanda le père à sa fille »

La petite fille lui donna pour seule réponse un grand sourire. Alors son père la souleva, puis la déposa sur le sol. Elle courait dans la cuisine, sautillait, se dirigeant vers le salon, où sa danse enfantine ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle fit tomber quelques feuilles, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Son père la regardait en souriant.

Elle lui ressemblait tellement…

L'homme aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de sa fille, vit cette dernière patienter devant une grande porte marron où quelques branches feuillies s'emmêlaient avec la poignée. Il mit du temps avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin, sa fille entra comme un courant d'air dans la pièce. Elle était sombre, et d'un sortilège il déverrouilla les volets pour ramener la lumière d'antan dans cette pièce si précieuse à ses yeux. La petite ouvrit les nombreuses fenêtres et d'un regard, demanda à son père de la laisser seule. Ce dernier comprit, et referma la porte derrière lui.

Elle était seule. Seule avec cette photo.

Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

De ses grands yeux bleus, elle cherchait son outil favori. Le support, elle l'avait. Il était sous ses pieds. Elle devait juste remettre la main sur cet objet. Elle souleva quelques feuilles de papiers, quelques tubes de peintures, sans réussir à le trouver. Alors, elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir où sa mère le rangeait.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sut où chercher. Dans le premier tiroir du bureau sous la troisième fenêtre. Une fois l'objet tant recherché dans les mains, la petite fille se coucha sur la parquet. Le bois était chauffé par le soleil et était confortable. Heureusement, elle allait rester ainsi durant des heures.

Sa craie blanche dans les mains, elle commença à dessiner quelques traits sur le sol. Des traits sans aucune signification pour le moment. La petite était concentrée, sa langue sortait légèrement d'entre ses lèvres, ses sourcils étaient froncés. Elle cassait sans cesse la craie alors elle essaya d'être plus douce, plus soigneuse. Elle s'appliquait, regardant souvent la photo à ses côtés pour ne pas se tromper. Chaque trait était placé là avec précision, pour que la photo ne soit plus que la représentation miniature du dessin.

Le soleil se couchait, alors ses yeux durent s'habituer à cette absence de lumière. C'était de plus en plus difficile, elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle avait bientôt fini. Les derniers coups de craies allaient être pour le cheveux, et légèrement l'arrondie de ses yeux. Puis peut-être un peu les lèvres, et les pommettes. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle avait, presque fini.

Un peu moins d'une demi-heure après, la lune vint remplacer le soleil dans le ciel. La lumière blanche et pure qu'elle procurait l'aida à finir les yeux de son dessin.

Fière d'elle, la petite se leva, et malgré ses membres ankylosés, alla ouvrir la porte. Son père l'attendait, assis sur une chaise, un livre entre les mains. La petite lui demanda de fermer les yeux, il s'exécuta. Elle le guidait en lui disant où mettre ses pieds pour ne pas abîmer le dessin. Il suivait ses instructions à la lettre, même s'il manqua de faire tomber un tableau du bureau. Sa petite fille riait, et continuait de lui parler de sa voix douce. Puis, plus rien.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de parler. Elle tira sur la manche de sa veste, alors il comprit qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit fut les yeux. Les yeux bleuit par la lune. Puis les longs cheveux qui coulaient comme une rivière autour de son visage. Et enfin, ce sourire. Ce sourire qui ne l'avait jamais quittée. La photo s'envolait par la fenêtre ouverte. Ils n'essayèrent pas de la récupérer, trop obnubilés par le dessin.

Puis sa vue se brouilla, les larmes venaient.

Le dessin était si vraisemblable, si _réel_.

Il tomba à genoux, et sa fille vint le prendre dans ses petits bras. Comme pour le calmer. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça quelques mots pour rendre la craie éternelle. Ce dessin, contrairement à elle, ne mourra jamais.

Il prit sa petite fille dans ses bras, et les deux êtres se couchèrent dans les bras du dessin.

Lui, dans les bras de sa femme.

Elle, dans les bras de sa mère.

« Pandora, ma douce Pandora, veille sur elle de là-haut, veille sur elle… »


End file.
